


Paint Me

by KosmicKae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KosmicKae/pseuds/KosmicKae
Summary: I'm not good at summaries sorry!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone and welcome to my first completed story, I hope you like it. I really enjoyed writing this and I came to love my characters and I hope you do too. -K

(Jameson's POV)  
I wake up feeling groggy I can't recognize my surroundings. Where am I? I look around and notice the room I'm in. It looks familiar but it's not my room, I turn to look behind me and I notice a tuft of purple hair and a chill runs down my spine what the hell happened last night? I try to remember but everything is a blur so I decide to lift the blanket a bit and fuck I'm screwed. I slowly try to get out of bed, when a warm strong arm wraps around my waist and I freeze up. "How typical of you Jameson, always trying to run away from your problems." I gulp loudly hearing his morning voice. Fuck I'm so screwed. "Luke...." I whimper slightly. God, why did I say it like that! He chuckles quietly, pulling me back towards him even more. He turns me towards him and I can't help but blush and he smirks that signature smirk everyone falls for. He leans forward and gets closer to my ear whispering. "How much of last night do you remember?" 

(3 Days Ago)  
(James' POV)  
"Come on James it'll be loads of fun there'll be girls and booze, cmon, man it's our senior year and you refuse to party with me!" "Luke none of that sounds intriguing to me, why would I enjoy something like that?" "Jameson it's on a Friday, your parents go out on Friday and won't come back until Tuesday and you're staying with me so you kinda have no choice." "Lukas I swear you are the bane of my existence sometimes. But since I literally have no choice, since I'm staying at your place, and the parties at your place." I sigh and squeeze the bridge of my nose. "I do have one condition, Luke." "Yes, anything Jamesy." "You better stick with me the whole time I don't want some random chick grinding on me." "Of course my innocent Jamesy wamsey." He goes to pinch my cheeks and I pull away giving him the are you kidding me look. "Alright, sorry I forgot we're at school, Listen, James, please don't back out on this I know it's barely Tuesday but please James don't." "Lukey I promise I won't back out." He smiles at me with that big award-winning smile and I can't help but smile back. As we hang out and talk some more I notice my ex-boyfriend walk into the school and I immediately feel I chill down my spine and I know I turned pale cause Luke looks at me and then turns around and notices Max immediately freaking me out, I run to the bathroom. 

(Luke's POV)  
I notice how pale Jamesy gets and I freak out cause he never looks like this so I turn around to see why he looked like a ghost and I notice Maximilian the school's asshole. I turn to talk to James and he's running off to the bathroom and I follow him to calm him down. "Jameson, hey are you okay?" He just whimpers and I know he's crying. "Jamesy please let me in." I hear shuffling and the stall unlocks and I quickly slide in before he changes his mind. I sit on the floor with him and drag him towards me so I can hug him tightly. "Oh, my baby it's okay." I rub his back and calm him down, this is the only way I have ever been able to calm him down since we were kids. "Jameson please tell me why you ran when you saw Max." "I-I-I" "Come on Jay you can tell me." "I'm gay and I had a thing with Max but things ended badly and I can't face him anymore." He cried harder into my chest and I realized my best friend just came out to me and I'm super happy but I realized I haven't said anything yet. "Oh Jameson it's okay you'll get over that asshole and I promise, you'll still be my little Jamesy." He sniffles and looks up at me through thick lashes and swollen lips on display and I want to kiss him but I cant at least not yet. "You promise Lukas?" "I promise Jameson, now let's get you washed up and let's head to class."


	2. Chapter 2

(Friday)  
(James' POV)  
I can't believe it's Friday morning and my parents are leaving for the weekend without me, their precious beloved son, how dare they! But the good news is I get to stay with Lukey until Tuesday! And his parents are also gone until Monday afternoon. So you can imagine the shit we'll get into together. I pack up a bag for the weekend until my parents get back and I head to Luke's house. It's current 6 in the morning and the lazy ass is probably still asleep but I don't wanna be alone at my house so I head on over. I get there and I use the spare key he gave me cause I know his parents are already gone as well and I head up to his room which is also mine for the weekend. I slowly open the door and make sure he's asleep before I slowly make my way inside his room, and tiptoe to his bed. I count down from 3 and then jump on him making him groan in pain and grabbing me by the waist and flipping us making me yelp at the sudden action. "Next time James make sure I'm fully clothed before jumping on me." I let my eyes go down a bit and he is in fact very naked. I blush and look away and try to turn away while still under him, he grabs my shoulder and pins me down. "Aww is my little Jamesy getting shy?" He teases with a nonchalant smirk making me blush even harder. "N-no o-of course not." He leans down placing his head in the crook of my neck, I tense up feeling his breath on my neck. I feel him shuffle and then I feel him bite my neck hard making me yelp. "Luke! What the hell!" I try to push him but he's a rock compared to me. He just lays on me, crushing my tiny body into oblivion. "You're comfy James." "L-luke I can't breathe." He sits up on me straddling my hips and slaps me in the chest softly. "Are you calling me fat?!?!" I burst out laughing at the fact that he even considered that as an option. "No, I'm not, but compared to you I'm a twig and you're crushing me." He smiles and lays back on me putting his head in my crook again but this time he plants a soft kiss on my neck and then gets up. I'm confused, to say the least, but I don't question it. "LUKE!!!" He bursts out laughing and continues to walk butt naked to his bathroom leaving me a blushing horny mess. 

(Luke's POV)  
God, he looked so good under me like that and my bite marks on his neck temporarily claiming him as mine ugh I had to get up and out of there before I did anything I'd regret doing to my innocent James. Although his reaction when I got up and headed to my bathroom was amazing, hopefully, he didn't see my excitement down below cause that sight of him had me hard. "Fuck, now I have to relieve my self without making a sound," I whisper to myself. I turn on the water and make sure its a perfect temperature before stripping and stepping in. After I wash my hair and body I rinse off and I grab ahold of my member and slowly start stroking myself thinking of Jameson's hands wrapped around me stroking me slowly until I can't hold back releasing on his gorgeous tan skin. I finally come down from my bliss and rinse my self off, turn off the shower, and dry myself off. I open my bathroom door and I notice James and his tan face is flushed pink. "Jamesy you okay?" Shit, my voice is all raspy. He jumps a little and blushes darker. I smirk knowing how my raspy voice effects him. "I'm okay Luke." He turns towards me and notices I'm still in a towel with my purple hair dripping water down my chest, and I realize how this might look to him so I walk to my dresser and get underwear and clothes for the day and get dressed. I'm wearing my black faded jeans with ripped knees, my favorite purple shirt that James bought me and my purple vans. My favorite color is purple if you hadn't noticed. I decided against drying my hair and put up into a bun cause my hair is too long to leave loose. James is looking for something in his bag so he doesn't notice I'm staring at him. He's wearing tight skinny jeans that show off his ass way too much. A black t-shirt with a little rainbow label on the sleeve and his black converse, that I keep trying to steal from him. "You ready to head to school James?" He nods and gets his bag off the ground. "I'm ready Luke lets go!" 

(James' POV)  
We walk to school in comfortable silence, Luke has his arm around my shoulders like always. "Hey, Luke so at what time is the party?" "I'm thinking maybe around 7?"  
I nod acknowledging him. Seven... I'm not ready for this party, the last party I went to was a disaster, that's how things with Max started. Besides, I really don't wanna see Max again. We get to school and one of our friends Tyler comes up to us. "Hey, guys what's up? Yo Jay, what's that on your neck?" I blush and bring my hand up to the bite mark Luke left on my neck and Luke bursts out laughing. "Its nothing Ty right James?" "Yeah i-its nothing." I look at Luke blushing, god why am I blushing so much lately? "Oh, my are you two finally..." Alright, let's go to class Ty, see you after school James." I nod waving them off and head to the bathroom to check the mark. I walk in and someone is in the stall but I don't pay attention to who it could be and I look at myself in the mirror. "Looks like you've moved on from me James." I freeze in my spot my eyes are widened in shock. How could I be so careless? "That's quite a mark on you, Jameson, I see your new boy is quite possessive huh? Are you gonna be a good slut for him like you were for me, Jay?" I visibly gulp and step back into the sink behind me. "Max please leave me alone." "Awwww come on James show me if you're still good with that mouth of yours." No no, this can't be happening, Luke where are you when I need you. "That's quite enough Maximilian." "Heh so he comes to the rescue, I was right he is possessive." "Max step away from James." "Awww come on Luke lets have some fun with him, I can show you how talented he is with his mouth." I can't believe this is happening it's so embarrassing especially in front of Luke. I can't help but let a tear escape as Tony shames me in front of Luke. I drop to my knees in front of Max, ashamed. "Look at that Luke he's all ready for me like a good slut." He goes and grabs me by my chin making me look up at him. And at that moment I want the earth to swallow me whole. But as soon as his hand touches me it's gone and he's pushed up against the wall with Luke's arm against his throat. "Don't fucking touch James again you filthy disgusting waste of space. Or I swear you'll wish you never had met me." Luke moves back and Max drops onto the floor coughing to regain his breath. Max then gets up with a huff and walks out. Luke comes over to me and I flinch, but then I reach out to him and sob uncontrollably into his chest. He holds me until I'm done crying. "Let's go home Jamesy." He lifts me up and we head to the office.

(At Home)  
We get home and Luke leads me upstairs into his bedroom and lays me down. "Rest James I'll wake you up at five so you have time to get ready for the party, okay?" I just nod and drift into a peaceful nap.

(Luke's POV)  
My poor James. God, I wish I could've been able to beat Max to teach that asshole he can't treat people like shit, but I couldn't do that in front of James especially since Max is his ex. I begin getting things ready after about an hour, for the party. I bring out the booze and get coolers of ice when I hear the door to the kitchen open and in comes a drowsy looking James. "Hey James how you feeling?" He shrugs and plops down on the stool beside me. I walk up to him and wrap my arms around him tightly putting my face in the crook of his neck. I lick his neck earning a slight moan from him. "Mmmm Luke, what's got into you lately," I smirk and whisper "I don't know but I love it." I start kissing and sucking onto his neck leaving a beautiful purple hickey on the side of his neck. "God James you have no idea what you're doing to me." I lay my head on his shoulder and step away to continue putting away the booze. I hear his footsteps behind me until he's right behind me and I stand up and lean on the counter as he wraps his small arms around my waist and I can't handle it anymore, I turn around and capture his lips with mine. He gasps from the sudden action and I slip my tongue into his mouth savoring every inch of his mouth. I pull away with a smirk. "Were you planning this all along, mister I just woke up but my breath smells like mint." He blushes and looks down "maybe." "God Jameson!" I pull him back into a kiss letting it get more heated as the kissing progresses. My hands slide down from his waist to his perky ass and I turn us around so he's against the counter and I grind into him making him pull back and moan out making me go straight to his neck again. I'm in the process of pulling his shirt off when the doorbell rings. "GODDAMMIT! IF THAT'S YOU TYLER I HOPE ITS A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION OR IT'LL BE YOUR LIFE!" I kiss James deeply and drag him to the living room to sit and relax while I try not to strangle Tyler. I open the door and there stands the number one cockblock in the world with a cheesy smile on his face. "Well can I come in or is James not decent?" "Fuck off Tyler and get inside." He laughs and walks in noticing James and smirks at me. "Nice hickey your sporting there James, always knew Luke was the possessive type." "Tyler either fuck off or stay silent," I say giving him a bitch face. He laughs and goes into the kitchen. I sit on the couch beside James and I lean my head back. I feel James moving beside me and then he's straddling my waist and I chuckle. "James," I say warningly and he starts grinding onto me and I moan out quietly. "Luke I need you," he moans out quietly just enough for me to hear him. I pulled him closer by his ass and I slid one hand into his sweats while he grinds on me. "God seriously if you two wanna get down and dirty do it in your room, Luke." "I swear I'm gonna kill him, James." I place my head on his chest. And James giggles and holds me. "We'll continue this later," I whisper into him. I pull my hand out from his sweats and hug him close while we wait for people to start arriving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content ahead read at your own risk -K

(Party Time)  
(James' POV)  
I can't believe how many people are showing up already and it's literally barely seven. I'm super nervous and confused, nervous because of this party and confused as too what going on with Luke and me. He's super touchy-feely and literally in my pants and now he's in the kitchen with Tyler and some of his other friends. And I'm out here all alone trying to avoid these girls who will not stop touching me. I sigh and go to the bar and grab some alcohol, I'm not much of a drinker and have a very low tolerance but I want to relax and not worry so much about what's going through Luke's damn head. I chug my first drink and start to loosen up a bit and I go for another until I've downed 4 and can barely walk. I walk into the kitchen to see Luke leaning on the counter and I walk over to him stumbling my way over might I add. "Lukey you pwomised you wouldn't leave me awl awone." I giggle at my own words and throw myself onto him. "James what's got into you, you don't normally drink and when you do it's not this much." He grabs me by my waist and I lean my body into him tiptoeing until I'm by his ear and I whisper. "I want you Luke so fucking bad, take me upstairs and show me how possessive you can be daddy." He tightens his grip on my waist and clenches his jaw and I know that affected him so much. "Guys I'm gonna take Jameson upstairs don't wait up on me." He drags me upstairs and unlocks his room and drags me inside relocking his door. "Fucking hell James you get drunk and you're suddenly a very bad boy James." "Are you gonna punish me, daddy, make me learn to listen to you and behave." He growls and shoves me down to my knees. "Be a good boy baby and make daddy feel good." He continues to unbutton his jeans and slides them down leaving his boxers on and making my mouth water, he's really big. "Daddy I want it in my mouth I wanna taste you." He smirks and slides down his boxers making his hard member spring out I immediately get to work and I put the tip into my mouth tasting his precum I starting sucking until he's moaning I pull off with a pop and use my saliva as lube and start stroking gently and then reattach my self using my hands to stroke what I can't reach. He's a moaning mess and I'm enjoying his noises way too much. He finally pulls my head back by my hair and I let out a pleasured moan. "Wow James that mouth is talented beyond belief also I did not know you were such a masochist." "I guess we all learn new things daddy." I try to go back and reattach myself but he pulls my hair back again. "Uh uh, James, strip." He commands in such a dominating voice I scramble up and remove my shirt and pants leaving me in my underwear. "Underwear too Jameson don't make me repeat myself." I pull off my underwear leaving me completely naked and bare to Luke's eyes and his eyes only. "Get on the bed hands and knees baby." I listen to him and get on the bed on all fours. He comes up behind me and I feel a cold wet liquid on my entrance and I can't help but shiver and let out a moan. "Patience my baby I know." He starts rubbing at my entrance my ring of muscle clenching each time. "Daddy please!" And then suddenly I feel a hand come down hard on my right ass cheek making me yelp and moan in pleasure. "FUCK!" "Jameson." He says warningly and then another slap on my ass. Making my arms give out I land with my face in the pillows moan after moan escaping my lips. "Fuck James you're so fucking hot, your sound turns me on so much baby boy, making daddy so hard." "Please daddy," I moan out hoping he'll give me some king of relief. Suddenly I feel a finger past the ring of muscle, making me groan out of pleasure. He starts pulling his finger in and out until I get used to it adding another finger then another until I'm used to it."Turn onto your back baby." I turn over and spread my legs as wide as I can which is quite a lot. "Daddy it's not fair." "What's not fair baby boy." "You're still somewhat dressed." He chuckles and slides his shirt off and lets his pants and underwear drop onto the floor. I gape at his body, I've seen it so many time but at this moment it's different. "Alright baby, you ready?" He says aligning his thick member to my hole. "Yes daddy please hurry I need to feel you inside me I need to be filled!" His eyes grow darker and glossier as he slowly pushed himself in making me groan at the mixture of pain and pleasure his moans mix with mine as he pulls out and pushes back in. He leans down and bites at my shoulder until he breaks skin. I moan out at the pleasure of his bite. And he moves to my neck and begins sucking hickeys "Daddy paint me with your marks!" He starts sucking even more hickeys and also begins thrusting into me with increasing speed and force making me scream out his name with so much overwhelming pleasure. "Daddy I'm so close." "Me too baby boy, in or out?" I wrap my legs around him. "Stay in me I want to feel all of you." He lets out a loud groan releasing into me and I release soon after all over my chest and stomach. 

(Luke's POV)  
I release into him and wait until he's come down from his climax and I pull out watching my seed drip out of his beautiful puckered hole. "Fuck James that was amazing." "Yeah, it really was Lukey." He yawns and snuggles into the blanket. I kiss his forehead and head to my bathroom to get a warm towel to clean him up and once he's clean I go for a shower. After I'm out I go back to bed and cuddle up to James. Hopefully, he remembers all of this when he wakes up if not I have proof. 

*Current Time*  
*James' POV*  
"How much of last night do you remember?" I try to think hard and then suddenly everything comes crashing down and I blush like mad and bury my face into Luke's chest. "I cannot believe I did that, was I loud oh god I bet I was loud. And now you know my kinks goddamit." Luke chuckles "yeah you also said paint me with your marks." "Oh my god, I did not!" "Yes, James but I loved all of that just as much as I love you." Luke just said he loves me! oh my god! Well, respond you, idiot. Duh! I look him in the eyes and in total confidence I say the words I never thought I'd say. I love you too, Lukey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I hope you enjoyed my first completed short story I'm not very good at writing mature content so I hope it lived up to your standards. -K


End file.
